


Raining kittens and dogs

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: If Champ was asked to describe Chester King, he'd have no trouble finding the words.





	Raining kittens and dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today was 'kittens'!
> 
> I am still with this pairing because I can! I'd say blame Solrosan, but I am the one who decides to keep on writing for them xD

If Champ was asked to describe Chester King, he'd have no trouble finding the words. Some flattering and some not so much.

But then again, after being a spy for nearly a decade now, Champ knows that if no one finds anything negative to say against a man, that man is sure to hide some terrible secrets. That this man is probably more monster than human.

So it is kind of reassuring that even though he tries his best to act like the perfect gentleman, he is far from being one.

First and foremost, he's a snob. Maybe it's not so apparent when he's among his fellow Englishmen, but it's glaringly obvious to an American like Champ.

He's also a very proud man, but at least he knows better than to think his way is the best in every situation or even that  _ he _ is the best at everything. It hasn't happened  _ that _ often because Chester is still a spy at the very top of his game, but still, Champ can use  _ two _ hands to count the number of times the older man deferred to his expertise whenever their paths crossed.

He's smart and ruthless, but not without pity. It's just that more often than not, he cannot afford acting on the latter, not when the fate of the world itself is at sake.

Chester is also very handsome. Now, Champ is no faggot, but he would have to be blind not to admit it. He looks like a movie star and Champ has seen a fair number of women look at him with lust writ all over their face.

One thing he'd never have expected to say about him though was that he was 'cute'. That's not a word a man should ever use to describe another man.

Especially not in the current situation.

Not when Chester is soaked to his bones, hair flat on his head, hunched over two meowing kittens. He should be the epitome of pathetic.

And yet, with the way he is smiling so boyishly at his charges, as if he has no care for the raging elements around them, he can't think of anything else.

Chester's cute.

He drags him inside the flat they've been sharing for the past week before he can make a fool of himself and tell him what he's thinking. And then he leaves in a hurry to find some towels because hugging Chester to him sure won't help with how drenched he is.


End file.
